


come home with me

by morganarosier



Series: station miranda [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganarosier/pseuds/morganarosier
Summary: “So when you’re ready, I’ll be in the car”





	come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this one is based on “come home with me” by zolita

Miranda saw her first. She had just made her big entrance and was small talking one of Elias-Clarke investors when something blue and dark caught her eye on the right corner. Andrea Sachs in all her glory, dressed in a cerulean blue dress looking as lost as she did on the first day she walked into Miranda’s life. 

It had been what? Seven or eight months since the woman had walked out on the editor on the busiest week of her life, leaving her to deal with the fallout not only of a marriage but having destroyed Nigel’s dream. But Miranda wasn’t angry, she couldn’t even if she did try and heavens know she did. 

She wanted the girl and she could admit to that, never being the one to shy away from the things she wanted.  
Miranda’s used to get what she wants. 

She tries to maintain the conversation while she watches the girl floating through the people, looking for someone close to the bar. Miranda tries to catch Emily’s eyes, looking as bored as she possibly can without insulting the man in front of her, but her now again first assistant doesn’t know how to read her as Andrea once did. She is to leave this conversation herself. 

“Excuse me, yes Emily?” She tried looking pass him and signaling to the surprise woman in question. She stared at Miranda for five seconds before her eyes widen and finally, finally, she interrupts. 

“Ee…” She tries and suddenly produces a phone out of nowhere “A call, from Cartier about that shooting?” The editor gives her a fake smile and turns to… Well, whatever his name is. 

“I need to take this, but please, feel free to enjoy the party” She turns around before he could respond as she takes the phone away from Emily’s hands. 

Leaving, Miranda glares in her direction, “What were you waiting to get me out of that boring conversation? Maybe I should’ve written a sign so you would be a little faster” 

“I’m so sorry Miranda, it won’t happen again” Emily gulps but the editor is already heading to the bar, looking for the blue she saw earlier. 

Should she be forward? The girl did come wearing what she considers ‘their color’ but again, she did come with someone else. 

Andrea sees her the same time as the man she came with grabs her army, trying to get her attention. Miranda pauses and watches as the younger woman whispers and turn around, giving him her attention. 

Miranda hisses at Emily to fetch her a drink, if only to distract herself. 

The man leaves.  
Good. 

She waits and makes her way around the bar, it’s crowed enough for her to pass without being stopped to small talk but not enough to lose eye contact with her former assistant. 

(Girl where you going? you're looking unsure  
that boy you came for, he left with her) 

Miranda feels more than sees her approach. 

“Miranda” And oh, how good it feels to hear that annoying voice again. 

“Andrea” She nods and moved her head to look at the young girl properly. She looks fine, if a little sad and the editor wants to make her smile almost immediately. 

“You seemed lost” Miranda comments, never know to beat around.  
“You notice hum?” Andrea seems to forget all about the ‘don’t ask questions’ rules, or just ignore them. Miranda almost purrs. 

Was she reading this right?  
“Are you lonely, Andrea?” 

They gravitate closer together, the bar is darker than the rest of reception and Miranda feels save enough to brush their hands together. The girl seems to lose her breath and it reassures the older woman that she wants this too. 

(Know you're alone maybe you should come with me) 

“Is this a good idea?” Andrea whispers and she has to pause. Was it? Honestly, she wasn’t sure but she still wanted it. 

“Are we going to keep evading each other’s questions? Because I’m sure you know I can keep this going for a long time” 

Brown eyes blink back at her. 

“Yes, I am” 

“Then yes, I did notice” 

“Is is then? A good idea?” the girl insistes and if it were anyone else Miranda would have had her head. 

“You tell me, Andrea” 

(I'll prove you wrong, show you how good we could be) 

“Five minutes” She whispers and leaves.  
Miranda will wait five minutes in her car, that’s how long she’ll give the woman to decide. 

And wait she does. 

Until she doesn’t and a door opening calls her attention.  
Andrea comes in and avoids her eyes but Miranda will have none of it. She has made her decision and it was all the editor needed to know. 

(I know this feels so new  
If you come with me promise I'll show you what to do) 

Their hands somehow come together and Miranda lifts hers and brushes her lips against the palm of her hands. Andrea closes her eyes. 

“To home” She says to Roy when she feels him linger and it makes the younger woman look at her again. 

Lust filled eyes.  
Oh yes, Miranda is used to get what she wants. And again, she does.


End file.
